fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
PPH: Race to Rescue - Episode 2
The 24th annual Holomakus Memorial Race continues as Pacentus swims towards a conscious Relity. Relity tries pulling her boots out of muddy sand, but is unsuccessful so far... After every stroke I took, I reached for Relity. I was so far with no time to spare and unfortunately, I didn’t think I could save Relity. I needed to swim faster if I was going to save her. Above water, Exentus and Ascentus disagree on whether they’re going to see what’s occurring underwater. Ascentus and Sylority want to go underwater and make sure Relity and Pacentus are alright, while Exentus wants them to leave this to Pacentus… Ascentus: “You know I respect you, but we cannot stay here and wait.” Exentus: “I’m sure they’re both going to be fine,” he replied. Sylority: “Exentus, there’s a child, who hasn’t surfaced after slipping off her boulder,” she responded with concern. Exentus: “I understand, but we’ve taught these kids. Trust Pace, he’s got this. He’s not going to learn if either of you get involved.” Back underwater, Pacentus tries swimming differently. Instead of stroking his arms, only kicks his feet as he approaches Relity faster than before... I could feel her distress as she tried pulling her feet out of the muddy sand. I may have picked my speed up, but my fear of not saving her became worse. Above water… Exentus: “Do you even trust your son?!” he shouted. Ascentus: “Of course I trust him.” Sylority: “It’s not a matter of trust, it’s a matter of can he succeed at saving that girl’s life.” Ascentus: “Right now we could easily save her, yet you want us to take a risk and hope our son can save this girl’s life.” Exentus: “Sometimes we have to take risk.” SPLASH! Water shoots up high into the sky as if a volcano erupted, reaching above Ascentus, Sylority, and Exentus. Waves are visible as the water clears up from Ascentus, Sylority, and Exentus’ view. The impressive Speporan begins his run across the water. Underwater, Relity’s life has become in serious jeopardy. Whatever chance Pacentus had of saving her was completely unlikely… A little frustration set in when a wave pushed me away from Relity. I was so close to her and then a wave, pushed me back. Relity could have been saved, however, was unlikely that I’d reach her in time now. I tried swimming towards her as fast as I could and after a minute, I stopped swimming. I was getting nowhere, so I looked down at Relity and acted like I was taking my boots off. Relity tried pulling her left foot out of the sand, but couldn’t. She looked up and stared at me for a moment before bending down and starting to unlock her boots. I was excited, but I couldn’t let my excitement get in my way. I returned to swimming to Relity. Above water once again... Exentus: “You’ve taken many risk, take this risk. Let your son handle this.” Ascentus: “Two lives are on the line, Exentus, two lives.” Exentus: “If we’re going to speak about lives, remember when you ran into a house engulfed in flames?” Ascentus: “Of course I remember.” Exentus: “No one else would go inside, yet you went inside and saved a toddler’s life. You took a risk not even our fire crew would take, Ascentus. Now you’re our fire crew and your son is the man running inside a burning house to save a toddler, Relity. Give Pace the opportunity.” Ascentus tries flying into the water, but Sylority grabs his arm. Sylority: “Ascentus, I think we should let Pace handle this.” Ascentus: “I can’t.” Sylority: “Then can you give him a few more minutes?” Ascentus: “He doesn’t even have a minute.” Sylority: “Then give him just a little bit longer.” Brutantus, Racitus, and Sprantus are close to finishing the race. Brutantus and Racitus are neck-to-neck with each speeding up to try passing each other, while Sprantus is catching up to them. However, the attention they’re getting from their classmates and coaches is minimal due to them wanting to see what’s going on underwater… Brutantus: “Slow down, you large freak, I’m trying to talk to you!” he shouted at Racitus. Racitus: “Freak?” he questions before picking up more speed. Racitus passes Brutantus, but Brutantus picks up his speed afterwards and catches back up to Racitus, Brutantus: “I said slow down!” he shouted, “You’re in Spepora’s defense force, freak?” Racitus nods. Brutantus: “I bet you’re one of the worse they have,” he commented. “They only recruited you because you’re an 8ft freak.” Racitus doesn’t respond to Brutantus’ insults and continues to listen whatever he has to say. Sprantus is almost behind them. Brutantus: “Everyone here fears you, but I don’t. I could kill you in a matter of minutes, so you better listen to me,” he told Racitus with a quiet, but serious tone. “Slow down and let me win this race. The win will look great on me, not you. Everyone in this arena expects me to win, not you. And no one expects you to survive an invasion. I hope you die, freak.” Sprantus catches up to Brutantus and Racitus, and begins to run at their pace to catch his breathe. Racitus: “If you want to fight,” he says before swinging a fist at Bruntatus. Racitus’ right fist makes impact with Sprantus after Brutantus ducks. Sprantus collapses to the ground unconscious, allowing Brutantus to kick Racitus’ feet out from under him. Racitus collapses onto the ground. Brutantus sprints towards the finish line. Relity has unstrapped her right boot and begins working on her left boot. Pacentus finally makes it to Relity and helps her out... I open the bottom buckle of Relity right boot and pull the strap out, while Relity does the same with her boot’s top buckle. We looked at each other as we moved onto the next buckles. I moved up one, while she moved down one. We went through the same process, unstrapping two more buckles. We both moved onto the final buckle, grabbing it and looking at each other for a quick moment. Her boulder fell into the water. SPLASH! Relity and I shot out of the water with my hands around her back. We spiralled in mid-air before reaching our peak and falling to the ground. Her back would have slammed into the ground, so I spun us around. THUD! My back slammed hard against the ground and I was able to catch a glimpse of the race’s end through Exentus floating screen. Brutantus stood with a trophy, frustrated at his audiences. Not many Speporans paid any attention to Brutantus. I could have won the race but all that mattered was that she was safe. Relity: “You can let me go now,” she muttered. “You’re right, sorry,” I said before letting her go. Relity: “Thank you, Pace,” she whispered before rolling off me. I remained where I was on the ground as my dad, mom, and our coach, Exentus, flew towards us. Have any questions? Comment your question(s) below I'll make sure to answer them. PPH: Birth of an Alliance - Episode 3 Category:Pacentus: Path to Heroship Category:Episode on Spepora Category:Pacentus Category:Exentus Category:Sprantus Category:Brutantus Category:Relity Category:Racitus Category:Sylority Category:Ascentus